


How Could I Forget?

by FortuneCookie001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable Lance, M/M, Nervous Keith, Random & Short, Renaissance Era?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneCookie001/pseuds/FortuneCookie001
Summary: A very short and random one shot (If you can even call it that) of Keith and Lance.I'm not joking, it's super short.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	How Could I Forget?

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Good morning, good afternoon, or good evening! <3
> 
> I hope your day is absolutely fabulous! 
> 
> I was asked to write a paragraph in my English class today, and this jumped off my fingertips and onto the keyboard! I'd thought I might as well share it with you all! I imagine this is set in the renaissance era, with Keith living in a large house due to his inheritance. He is a proper young boy, in the higher classes of society. On the other hand Lance is a simple boy in town who will take any job he can get his hands on. The two somehow met and Keith has been catching feelings as they become friends. (This explanation is almost as long as the thing itself, leh sigh)
> 
> <3 Enjoy! and please tell me what you think! <3

Keith tried to shake off the bitter layer of resentment trapping his mind. He got up, pacing to the door Lance had left ajar in his rush. He didn't understand. Keith had purposefully made time for Lance, sitting him down on the soft couch and landing across from him on an armchair. They had barely begun their conversation, butterflies invading his stomach when he managed to make Lance laugh, but something changed. Lance’s eyes grew wide and he seemed to look straight through him before sweeping out of the room in a flurry. A growl rumbled in his chest, _am I really not worth his time?_ Keith turned back to his chair, striding behind it to peer out the window. It seemed the weather had caught onto his mood because heavy rain had started to fall. Keith watched the droplets hit the dirt road, cringing at the mess it would eventually make of his shoes. He made to turn but a movement caught his eye. He trained his focus on the boy who was rushing to pull his shoes off. Keith gaped, utterly stunned by the scene. Lance ran out from the cover of the porch, his arms stretched out as if to gather the rain all for himself. Unrestrained glee painted his features, making Keith’s own lips curl into a fond smile. His previous anger forgotten, Keith rushed down the stairs two at a time in order to fling himself out the front door. He stood frozen to the spot, unable to close his loosened jaw. Keith indulged himself, admiring the moment of absolute euphoria. Lance spun, his sopping wet hair waving out around his head while Keith sighed, leaning into the doorframe. _How could I forget? Lance loves the rain._


End file.
